


It might be a good idea?

by Samurai



Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Avenger reader - Freeform, F/M, FaceFucking, Human torch reader, Loki Bingo, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Shower Sex, minimal description of reader, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samurai/pseuds/Samurai
Summary: Post mission shower sex with LokiChapter 1 is Male Reader/Loki Chapter and Chapter 2 is a Female Reader/Loki chapter. Both are the same just different sex/gender readers.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	1. Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this fic Male!Reader version and a Female!Reader version, both are the same aside from anatomical differences. I want to apologise for the late update, 
> 
> I caught COVID-19 which long story short left me fine (mild) but well it’s been a rough couple of months, with people I know dying (including friends/family) so I have not been in much of a mood to post/update so please stop asking me for updates.

“It occurs to me-” Loki purred, he should not be purring, sixteen hours of fighting should have left him exhausted not purring.

“-Don’t start,” You pushed his hand away, really you were sweaty, stuck to this new uniform Stark designed (which was suspiciously tight in places a bodysuit should not be tight in) left you feeling sweaty, sticky and grimy, as opposed to the usual grimy.

Loki however had made his appreciation of Stark’s work known several times, you swore they were in cahoots, how else could you explain the colour scheme or vacuum seal around your buttocks?

“ Oh come now, just because  _ one  _ tiny demon decided it would be fun to burn you alive,” He grinned, he was plotting something.

“I’m more annoyed at it eating me,” You shuddered, yes it was a creature made up of brimstone and ash so no disturbing bodily fluids were involved, but it wasn’t something you’d recommend. Getting eaten was fucking weird especially in a creature that was hollow and smelt faintly of sulphur.

“Fire giants are notorious for eating things they shouldn’t” Loki calmly followed you into the bathroom, yep plotting, he’d not once complained about his cloak being burnt nor one of his golden horns or heels being snapped off. Now he was suspiciously calm.

It was a pity about the helmet and boots though. You had liked them.

“ Lucky I’m fucking a frost giant then,” You say wishing that this suit did not cling to you the way it did, unzipping it was fine, freeing  _ any  _ limb from it less so.

It was like a vacuum sealed suit moulded to your body, one of those terrible drawn bodysuits that you often saw in comic books drawn by horny men who were unable to admit they just wanted to draw fetish art.

Loki faltered for a moment, as he did whenever his heritage was brought up, he was not yet sure how to feel about it and your casual ignorance to the subject was both balm and a curse.

“And here I was feeling charitable enough to aid you in undressing,” He sighed, yep plotting he only did his diva sigh complete with the back of his hand to his forehead when he was plotting. Or being dramatic and in need of cuddles, this didn’t feel like cuddles.

Cuddles usually involved him being more affectionate, hugs, draping himself over you like a dammed cat seeking heat. There was one time he spent the entire day as a jaguar just so he could lay on top of you soaking in your body heat. Maybe it was a frost giant thing? Or a Loki thing. In either case you got to cuddle a big cat and your boyfriend all day and freak Stark out.

Maybe the suit was revenge for that?

You freed a sweaty arm from the bodysuit with a disturbing slurping or sticking noise, “Well if I get crotch rot and my dick falls off it’ll be your fault,” you say playing along.

“Now _that_ would be a shame,” Loki was quite serious, in fact he was so serious he’d stopped being overly dramatic for a moment. He was to busy staring at your still trapped hips and singular arm to help.

“So you’re just going to watch me undress?” You asked finally slipping out of the suit in the least sexy way possible, tomorrow you’d complain to Stark or go to the Pym’s that will teach Stark for vacuum sealing you into an avocado coloured suit! For now you gave the suit a good kick across the room.

Loki said nothing, he just stood there completely naked thanks to magic, three layers of leather, metal and cloth gone in less than a second. You should have become a wizard instead of offering yourself up for dodgy science experiments.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the view,” You began because it was a dammed good view, the old masters would have shanked you with their best paintbrushes to get the chance to paint Loki in the nude, “But what are you up to?” you needed to know, just so you knew who to apologise to later.

“It occurs to me that we have never… blessed this shower,” he said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

“You wanna fuck in the shower?” you took a moment to consider it, nope, “Not gonna happen Lo, it’s too dangerous!”

Which given past sexual encounters was laughable, compared to some encounters fucking in the shower was tame, in fact it was practically chaste in comparison.

But shower sex was a terrible idea.

The god never having to deal with petty mortal things like concussion or braining himself on bathroom tile ignored your protests and instead swaggered towards you fully intent on proving that he was in the right.

‘ _ Ah well there’s worse ways to die _ ’  you thought accepting your fate as he backed you up into the shower, really it wasn’t like you could resist your god he knew perfectly how to play your body and emotions.

Good thing the water pressure and temperature were perfect, there was a brief moment where you could enjoy the water cascading down your body washing away the days of turmoil and tension, but it was gone before you opened your eyes.

The god wrapped himself around you bringing you tight against his firm body, he pressed a kiss to your shoulder savouring the heat of your body pressed against his own like a snake on a heat pad. You could feel his arousal press against the small of your back leaving no room for doubt in regard to his intentions.

“It’d be handy if I could actually wash before you try and-” he spun you around, you almost worried it would be over before things could get going when your foot slid against the floor. He caught you easily in his arms grinning as though it was all part of his plan, which it probably was.

_Mischievous_ _bastard_ , you couldn’t help but think as he slowly kissed away the drops of water that ran down your cheeks. He was so soft, tender and gentle that you couldn’t help but release a sigh. He took advantage of you licking his way into your mouth pulling a deep throated groan from you as large hands slid along your sides.

The feel of his hips shifting against yours pulled a gasp from you that seemed to bounce off the shower walls, he grinned against your lips circling his hips against you pulling you tighter into him. That delicious friction pulled a deep throated moan from you one that had Loki rolling his hips as he backed you up against the shower wall, all the while kissing you, refusing to release you.

Wishing to hear that noise again Loki circled his hips against you, sparks of pleasure fluttered deep within you. He got what he wanted as you moaned loudly gasping for sweet precious air as the god pulled away your lower lip catching between his teeth.

“You blush so prettily,” he praised softly his voice barely above a whisper while savouring the way that adorable blush crept down your neck and shoulders.

“M’not pretty,” You wished to protest, especially not after a battle and soaking wet, but your god would argue against that fact. You never looked as pretty as when you were begging for his attention and adoration.

“Truly?” he grinned pressing kisses along your neck, the gentle nipping turning harder the further down your neck he travelled.

Just as you were about to prove your point he bit that delicious spot that had you forgetting everything but him. Pain mixed with pleasure as you drew your fingers through his damp hair pulling him firmly against you.

His tongue lathered the spot reddened by his teeth softening the pain until warm licks of pleasure consumed you wholly, skilled fingers traced along your sides rubbing gentle circles into the skin to soothe and relax you, yet beneath his touch you shivered in pleasure. Relaxation was the last thing on your mind.

Suddenly shower sex didn’t seem like a terrible idea.

Beneath the water he nibbled at your shoulder and neck leaving marks for all to see, he could taste the oddity of the Midgardian waters, the slight chemical tinge of body wash and smooth warm skin. All the while ripples of warmth shot down your spine pooling deep within you.

He was difficult to predict, did he want to go slow or fast? Thoughts left your mind as he attempted to shove you against the wall, your left foot slid against the slippery tile.

Shower sex was a bad idea, this was your first warning not that you paid it any attention thanks to Loki grinding his half hard cock against your own. Sparks of pleasure shot through your veins lighting you up, pushing all thoughts other than Loki and his delicious body aside.

Instead, you had a rather brilliant (if somewhat ill-advised idea) pressing soft kisses along his neck and collar bone, “Let me worship you love,” you whispered like a prayer against your gods skin.

Loki hummed quietly contently, “Well if you insist, darling,” his cheeky grin made you laugh softly against his slick wet skin. Darting your tongue out you captured droplets of water upon his warm skin, he shivered in pleasure.

He puffed out a warm steady breath, clenching and unclenching his fist to refrain from grabbing you by your hair.

Slowly, so not to slip on slick flooring you began to sink down to your knees, trailing a soft line of kisses along his chest, along his stomach and hip. Kneeling before your god ready to worship him you stole just a few seconds to drink in how glorious he looked towering over you, emerald eyes blazing in lust and love in equal measure.

The sight of you on your knees before him never failed to arouse him, your supplication, your devotion to him unquestioned. He shuddered with arousal and pleasure as your lips ghosted his hip whispering soft words of devotion before wrapping themselves around the tip of his cock.

The taste of his pre-cum familiar and erotic made you moan, the vibrations in turn made the god shudder. He needed to steel himself lest he cum too soon.

He groaned, his knees almost giving way as pleasure and relief shot through him. The god slapped his palms against the wall, anything to steady himself, he was certain he had caused an indentation. It didn’t matter.

His thoughts failed him as you sucked just the tip of his cock before eagerly taking his length deeper into your mouth. He swore in languages you could not comprehend. He groaned at the picture before him, how sinful you looked with your lips wrapped around his cock your cheeks flushed.

The deep bone deep moan that escaped the god's chest as you ran your tongue across the underside of his cock was pure primal pleasure, it was a noise that aroused you like nothing else, a noise meant for you and you alone. It was nothing compared to the growl that escaped his lips as you drew your tongue along the throbbing vein teasing him as he wrestled control over himself.

He was caught between not wanting to stop this and to drag you off to your bed where he would fuck you beyond exhaustion until the only sounds you could make for him were inaudible whimpers and pleas for his comforting hold.

You slipped your hands behind your back steadying yourself as you took him deeper into your mouth, the heavy weight of his cock familiar by now but no less gorgeous. The elevated heat of your mouth beyond anything he had ever felt upon his cock was an addiction he could never abstain from, he whispered soft curses trying not to come so soon.

By now you were both so familiar with one another, knowing exactly what the other liked, how to get one another off and leave room for more. He didn’t know if he wanted to take this slow or fast, his mind swam with pleasure as you opened your eyes to look up at him.

He nearly came undone, the flutter of your lashes the blush upon your cheeks, the sight of your lips tightly wrapped around his length as you bobbed slowly, surely setting an agonising pace. It was all _just_ _enough_ , he shuddered in pleasure, bliss pooling deep within him, but he needed more, and you knew it.

“Keep teasing me pet, and I will have to punish you,” Loki was stunned he managed to say an entire sentence without making a fool of himself.

You hummed, he groaned, the noise was enough to make your cock stiffen in response. Fuck post-mission exhaustion, you wanted to be fucked by your god on any surface he demanded.

“That’s it love,” he whispered softly, voice heavy with lust and need as you took him down your throat.

One of his hands found its way to the back of your head guiding him further onto his cock allowing him to slowly slide himself down your relaxed throat, letting him take the control he craved. He grunted viciously, a string of curses known and unknown to you tumbled from his lips as he slid further and deeper down your throat, slowly so not to harm you until he could go no further.

Even with practice your throat still ached never quite adjusting to his size, whether that was a good thing or not you couldn’t say but not of that mattered now. Loki slowly withdrew himself teasing himself as his heavy warm cock drew luxuriously drew itself along your tongue but never withdrawing completely.

You flicked the tip of your tongue over the slit of his making him shuddered before he once more slid himself back down your throat. He growled taking over completely, fucking your face with his hand resting on the back of her your head to guide you, setting the rough fast pace knowing your limits, enjoying the way your face flush and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.

To him, you were the perfect picture of sin, an acolyte dedicated solely to him to be used and cherished by the trickster god until the end of time. He loved your devotion, loved the way you knew how to pleasure him, the perfect partner.

Your love never failed to overwhelm him, to make him feel whole in places that he had forgotten, your eyes made dark with lust threatened to close, but you never would. He liked to see you when either one of you came, he liked to see the instinctual surprise, the pride in how you had pleasured him like no mortal could.

You groaned around him, the vibrations making him shudder against you, he was so close, his fingers tightened their grip upon you, “Darling,” he warned his voice heavy with desperation, it was a sound so erotic it had your stiff cock leaking needing attention, fuck.

His rhythm grew unsteady, uneven, you made your mouth hotter your heated palms trailed up his body smoothing themselves across alabaster skin and muscle. You could never get enough of the feel of his body, the power that hummed just beneath the surface that told you he  _ always  _ held back. How strong was he? What could he do to you with that restraint gone?

The very idea excited you more than it should, one last groan escaped your lips sending the god over the edge.

He tossed his head back as he came in your mouth, hot thick white ropes of cum coating your mouth. He almost lost it as he withdrew seeing you lick the drops of cum that had gathered on your lips. The sight pure sin he grinned watching as you swallowed every last drop, you couldn’t get enough of his taste.

“So perfect pet,” he panted softly leaning down to kiss you deeply, lovingly, the taste of his own seed did not deter him, “I should return the favour.”

“I mean, you don’t have to, but it sure would be nice,” You half shrugged as he easily hoisted you onto your feet pressing you firmly against his body. Your gods refractory period never ceased to amaze you as he pressed damp lips to your neck.

“Then I am sure you can wait while we-”

“-No, nope,” You insisted, you knew Loki, let him get away now, and you would be waiting all night to get your fair share.

“ But the shower is  _ sooo  _ dangerous,” he mocked, fuck he’d be teasing you about that for weeks.

“Shut up and fuck me,” You pleased holding onto him for dear life.

“Oh well _if_ you insist,” he sighed in that dramatic way that never failed to make you laugh.


	2. Female Reader

“It occurs to me-” Loki purred, he should not be purring, sixteen hours of fighting should have left him exhausted not purring.

“-Don’t start,” You pushed his hand away, really you were sweaty, stuck to this new uniform Stark designed (which was suspiciously tight in places a bodysuit should not be tight in) left you feeling sweaty, sticky and grimy, as opposed to the usual grimy.

Loki however had made his appreciation of Stark’s work known several times, you swore they were in cahoots, how else could you explain the colour scheme or vacuum seal around your buttocks?

“ Oh come now, just because  _ one  _ tiny demon decided it would be fun to burn you alive,” He grinned, he was plotting something.

“I’m more annoyed at it eating me,” You shuddered, yes it was a creature made up of brimstone and ash so no disturbing bodily fluids were involved, but it wasn’t something you’d recommend. Getting eaten was fucking weird especially in a creature that was hollow and smelt faintly of sulphur.

“Fire giants are notorious for eating things they shouldn’t” Loki calmly followed you into the bathroom, yep plotting, he’d not once complained about his cloak being burnt nor one of his golden horns or heels being snapped off. Now he was suspiciously calm.

It was a pity about the helmet and boots though. You had liked them.

“ Lucky I’m fucking a frost giant then,” You say wishing that this suit did not cling to you the way it did, unzipping it was fine, freeing  _ any  _ limb from it less so.

It was like a vacuum sealed suit moulded to your body, one of those terrible drawn bodysuits that you often saw in comic books drawn by horny men who were unable to admit they just wanted to draw fetish art.

Loki faltered for a moment, as he did whenever his heritage was brought up, he was not yet sure how to feel about it and your casual ignorance to the subject was both balm and a curse.

“And here I was feeling charitable enough to aid you in undressing,” He sighed, yep plotting he only did his diva sigh complete with the back of his hand to his forehead when he was plotting. Or being dramatic and in need of cuddles, this didn’t feel like cuddles.

Cuddles usually involved him being more affectionate, hugs, draping himself over you like a dammed cat seeking heat. There was one time he spent the entire day as a jaguar just so he could lay on top of you soaking in your body heat. Maybe it was a frost giant thing? Or a Loki thing. In either case you got to cuddle a big cat and your boyfriend all day and freak Stark out.

Maybe the suit was revenge for that?

You freed a sweaty arm from the bodysuit with a disturbing slurping or sticking noise, “Well if I get crotch rot and my  skin peels off it’ll be your fault,” you say playing along.

“Now _that_ would be a shame,” Loki was quite serious, in fact he was so serious he’d stopped being overly dramatic for a moment. He was to busy staring at your still trapped hips and singular arm to help.

“So you’re just going to watch me undress?” You asked finally slipping out of the suit in the least sexy way possible, tomorrow you’d complain to Stark or go to the Pym’s that will teach Stark for vacuum sealing you into an avocado coloured suit! For now you gave the suit a good kick across the room.

Loki said nothing, he just stood there completely naked thanks to magic, three layers of leather, metal and cloth gone in less than a second. You should have become a wizard instead of offering yourself up for dodgy science experiments.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the view,” You began because it was a dammed good view, the old masters would have shanked you with their best paintbrushes to get the chance to paint Loki in the nude, “But what are you up to?” you needed to know, just so you knew who to apologise to later.

“It occurs to me that we have never… blessed this shower,” he said with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

“You wanna fuck in the shower?” you took a moment to consider it, nope, “Not gonna happen Lo, it’s too dangerous!”

Which given past sexual encounters was laughable, compared to some encounters fucking in the shower was tame, in fact it was practically chaste in comparison.

But shower sex was a terrible idea.

The god never having to deal with petty mortal things like concussion or braining himself on bathroom tile ignored your protests and instead swaggered towards you fully intent on proving that he was in the right.

‘ _ Ah well there’s worse ways to die _ ’  you thought accepting your fate as he backed you up into the shower, really it wasn’t like you could resist your god he knew perfectly how to play your body and emotions.

Good thing the water pressure and temperature were perfect, there was a brief moment where you could enjoy the water cascading down your body washing away the days of turmoil and tension, but it was gone before you opened your eyes.

The god wrapped himself around you bringing you tight against his firm body, he pressed a kiss to your shoulder savouring the heat of your body pressed against his own like a snake on a heat pad. You could feel his arousal press against the small of your back leaving no room for doubt in regard to his intentions.

“It’d be handy if I could actually wash before you try and-” he spun you around, you almost worried it would be over before things could get going when your foot slid against the floor. He caught you easily in his arms grinning as though it was all part of his plan, which it probably was.

_Mischievous_ _bastard_ , you couldn’t help but think as he slowly kissed away the drops of water that ran down your cheeks. He was so soft, tender and gentle that you couldn’t help but release a sigh. He took advantage of you licking his way into your mouth pulling a deep throated groan from you as large hands slid along your sides.

The feel of his hips shifting against yours pulled a gasp from you that seemed to bounce off the shower walls, he grinned against your lips circling his hips against you pulling you tighter into him. That delicious friction pulled a deep throated moan from you one that had Loki rolling his hips as he backed you up against the shower wall, all the while kissing you, refusing to release you.

Wishing to hear that noise again Loki circled his hips against you, sparks of pleasure fluttered deep within you. He got what he wanted as you moaned loudly gasping for sweet precious air as the god pulled away your lower lip catching between his teeth.

“You blush so prettily,” he praised softly his voice barely above a whisper while savouring the way that adorable blush crept down your neck and shoulders.

“M’not pretty,” You wished to protest, especially not after a battle and soaking wet, but your god would argue against that fact. You never looked as pretty as when you were begging for his attention and adoration.

“Truly?” he grinned pressing kisses along your neck, the gentle nipping turning harder the further down your neck he travelled.

Just as you were about to prove your point he bit that delicious spot that had you forgetting everything but him. Pain mixed with pleasure as you drew your fingers through his damp hair pulling him firmly against you.

His tongue lathered the spot reddened by his teeth softening the pain until warm licks of pleasure consumed you wholly, skilled fingers traced along your sides rubbing gentle circles into the skin to soothe and relax you, yet beneath his touch you shivered in pleasure. Relaxation was the last thing on your mind.

Suddenly shower sex didn’t seem like a terrible idea.

Beneath the water he nibbled at your shoulder and neck leaving marks for all to see, he could taste the oddity of the Midgardian waters, the slight chemical tinge of body wash and smooth warm skin. All the while ripples of warmth shot down your spine pooling deep within you.

He was difficult to predict, did he want to go slow or fast? Thoughts left your mind as he attempted to shove you against the wall, your left foot slid against the slippery tile.

Shower sex was a bad idea, this was your first warning not that you paid it any attention thanks to Loki grinding his half hard cock against your o core . Sparks of pleasure shot through your veins lighting you up, pushing all thoughts other than Loki and his delicious body aside.

Instead, you had a rather brilliant (if somewhat ill-advised idea) pressing soft kisses along his neck and collar bone, “Let me worship you love,” you whispered like a prayer against your gods skin.

Loki hummed quietly contently, “Well if you insist, darling,” his cheeky grin made you laugh softly against his slick wet skin. Darting your tongue out you captured droplets of water upon his warm skin, he shivered in pleasure.

He puffed out a warm steady breath, clenching and unclenching his fist to refrain from grabbing you by your hair.

Slowly, so not to slip on slick flooring you began to sink down to your knees, trailing a soft line of kisses along his chest, along his stomach and hip. Kneeling before your god ready to worship him you stole just a few seconds to drink in how glorious he looked towering over you, emerald eyes blazing in lust and love in equal measure.

The sight of you on your knees before him never failed to arouse him, your supplication, your devotion to him unquestioned. He shuddered with arousal and pleasure as your lips ghosted his hip whispering soft words of devotion before wrapping themselves around the tip of his cock.

The taste of his pre-cum familiar and erotic made you moan, the vibrations in turn made the god shudder. He needed to steel himself lest he cum too soon.

He groaned, his knees almost giving way as pleasure and relief shot through him. The god slapped his palms against the wall, anything to steady himself, he was certain he had caused an indentation. It didn’t matter.

His thoughts failed him as you sucked just the tip of his cock before eagerly taking his length deeper into your mouth. He swore in languages you could not comprehend. He groaned at the picture before him, how sinful you looked with your lips wrapped around his cock your cheeks flushed.

The deep bone deep moan that escaped the god's chest as you ran your tongue across the underside of his cock was pure primal pleasure, it was a noise that aroused you like nothing else, a noise meant for you and you alone. It was nothing compared to the growl that escaped his lips as you drew your tongue along the throbbing vein teasing him as he wrestled control over himself.

He was caught between not wanting to stop this and to drag you off to your bed where he would fuck you beyond exhaustion until the only sounds you could make for him were inaudible whimpers and pleas for his comforting hold.

You slipped your hands behind your back steadying yourself as you took him deeper into your mouth, the heavy weight of his cock familiar by now but no less gorgeous. The elevated heat of your mouth beyond anything he had ever felt upon his cock was an addiction he could never abstain from, he whispered soft curses trying not to come so soon.

By now you were both so familiar with one another, knowing exactly what the other liked, how to get one another off and leave room for more. He didn’t know if he wanted to take this slow or fast, his mind swam with pleasure as you opened your eyes to look up at him.

He nearly came undone, the flutter of your lashes the blush upon your cheeks, the sight of your lips tightly wrapped around his length as you bobbed slowly, surely setting an agonising pace. It was all _just_ _enough_ , he shuddered in pleasure, bliss pooling deep within him, but he needed more, and you knew it.

“Keep teasing me pet, and I will have to punish you,” Loki was stunned he managed to say an entire sentence without making a fool of himself.

You hummed, he groaned, the noise was enough to make your c ore heat and your cunt grow even more wet in response. Fuck post-mission exhaustion, you wanted to be fucked by your god on any surface he demanded.

“That’s it love,” he whispered softly, voice heavy with lust and need as you took him down your throat.

One of his hands found its way to the back of your head guiding him further onto his cock allowing him to slowly slide himself down your relaxed throat, letting him take the control he craved. He grunted viciously, a string of curses known and unknown to you tumbled from his lips as he slid further and deeper down your throat, slowly so not to harm you until he could go no further.

Even with practice your throat still ached never quite adjusting to his size, whether that was a good thing or not you couldn’t say but not of that mattered now. Loki slowly withdrew himself teasing himself as his heavy warm cock drew luxuriously drew itself along your tongue but never withdrawing completely.

You flicked the tip of your tongue over the slit of his making him shuddered before he once more slid himself back down your throat. He growled taking over completely, fucking your face with his hand resting on the back of her your head to guide you, setting the rough fast pace knowing your limits, enjoying the way your face flush and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.

To him, you were the perfect picture of sin, an acolyte dedicated solely to him to be used and cherished by the trickster god until the end of time. He loved your devotion, loved the way you knew how to pleasure him, the perfect partner.

Your love never failed to overwhelm him, to make him feel whole in places that he had forgotten, your eyes made dark with lust threatened to close, but you never would. He liked to see you when either one of you came, he liked to see the instinctual surprise, the pride in how you had pleasured him like no mortal could.

You groaned around him, the vibrations making him shudder against you, he was so close, his fingers tightened their grip upon you, “Darling,” he warned his voice heavy with desperation, it was a sound so erotic it had you wet and wanting, you pressed your thighs together in an attempt to ease your arousal, fuck.

His rhythm grew unsteady, uneven, you made your mouth hotter your heated palms trailed up his body smoothing themselves across alabaster skin and muscle. You could never get enough of the feel of his body, the power that hummed just beneath the surface that told you he  _ always  _ held back. How strong was he? What could he do to you with that restraint gone?

The very idea excited you more than it should, one last groan escaped your lips sending the god over the edge.

He tossed his head back as he came in your mouth, hot thick white ropes of cum coating your mouth. He almost lost it as he withdrew seeing you lick the drops of cum that had gathered on your lips. The sight pure sin he grinned watching as you swallowed every last drop, you couldn’t get enough of his taste.

“So perfect pet,” he panted softly leaning down to kiss you deeply, lovingly, the taste of his own seed did not deter him, “I should return the favour.”

“I mean, you don’t have to, but it sure would be nice,” You half shrugged as he easily hoisted you onto your feet pressing you firmly against his body. Your gods refractory period never ceased to amaze you as he pressed damp lips to your neck.

“Then I am sure you can wait while we-”

“-No, nope,” You insisted, you knew Loki, let him get away now, and you would be waiting all night to get your fair share.

“ But the shower is  _ sooo  _ dangerous,” he mocked, fuck he’d be teasing you about that for weeks.

“Shut up and fuck me,” You pleased holding onto him for dear life.

“Oh well _if_ you insist,” he sighed in that dramatic way that never failed to make you laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://void-knights.tumblr.com


End file.
